Love Don't Cost A Thing
by Fashiggy
Summary: Yes this is a fic to the J-Lo song "Love Don't Cost A Thing" but who is it about? Why is she so fed up? And who ends up chucking her diamond ring out of the window? You be the judge of whether Hermione (oops i spilled it!) deserves a last laugh or not...


  
Love Don't Cost A Thing  
  
(A/N-Yes this is to the song "Love Don't Cost A Thing" by Jennifer Lopez. I know that the lyrics might sound weird if you picture Hermione singing them but I needed someone to sing it and I really wanted to do another h/h fic so this is from the POV of Hermione...)  
  
You think you gotta keep me iced  
You don't  
You think I'm gonna spend your cash  
I won't  
Even if you were broke  
My love don't cost a thing  
Think I wanna drive your Benz  
I don't  
If I wanna floss I got my own  
Even if you were broke  
My love don't cost a thing  
  
  
  
As Hermione sat up in her room, after a long romantic stroll with Harry around the lake, she thought how lucky she was to have someone whom she could really connect with. He was everything that she could ever want and more. He was always there for her. Except for the time when she had been up in her dorm and asked Harry if he would like to help her with a potion she was mixing. He thought that she meant something more, even though Hermione had specifically stated that she didn't want anything to do with anything of that sort. Instead of him just coming up to help her, he said he was too tired and send her a dozen roses and a new set of gold bracelets instead. It was as if he was trying to buy his way into her life. Yet she still loved him. It was their last year at Hogwarts and she had known him forever yet sometimes it felt as if she didn't know him...  
  
When you rolled up in the Escalade  
Saw that truck you gave to the valet  
Knew that it was game when you looked at me  
Pulling up your sleeve so I could see the Rolley bling  
Saw you later in the corner booth  
Raising up a toast so I would notice you  
But your heart's a mess  
Think you outta know  
Doesn't matter if you're balling out of control  
  
  
Harry  
  
What was I to do. I felt as if Hermione somehow wasn't happy. When I wasn't there to be with her it seemed like she needed some comfort and happiness so I sent her the next best thing besides me: something from me. It was usually expensive so that she knew I put a lot of thought and money into it, even though I never really did. But she would never find that out.   
  
  
All that matter's is  
That you treat me right  
Give me all the things I need  
That money can't buy, yeah  
  
  
(the next day)  
  
Hermione  
  
What was I to do? Harry's and my first anniversary was coming up and I wasn't sure what to do. I could give Harry what I know that he really wants because I'm not ready to go that far unless I'm really sure. If I told him that I wanted to have a party then that's what he would automatically think. If I don't tell him, he'll either forget or he'll just shower me with presents. What am I gonna do?  
  
You think you gotta keep me iced  
You don't  
You think I'm gonna spend your cash  
I won't  
Even if you were broke  
My love don't cost a thing  
Think I wanna drive your Benz  
I don't  
If I wanna floss I got my own  
Even if you were broke  
My love don't cost a thing  
  
  
Harry  
  
I know that there's something that I'm forgetting. There's something important that I must do. Except I'm not sure what it is. Just then, I saw a letter that I had received a little while ago. It was from Hermione and she had told me to meet her in her dormitory at 8:00. It's 7:50 now. I'd better go see what's going on...  
  
  
When I took a chance  
Thought you'd understand  
Baby, credit cards aren't romance  
So you're tryin' to buy what's already yours  
What I need from you is not available in stores  
Seen a side of you that I really feel  
Doing way too much, never keep it real  
If it doesn't change, gotta hit the road  
Now I'm leaving, where's my keys?  
I've got to go  
  
  
All that matter's is  
That you treat me right  
Give me all the things I need  
That money can't buy, yeah  
  
  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry should be here any minute now. I have the perfect surprise for him. And it won't cost me anything!   
  
Knock, knock. There was someone at the door. I wonder who it could be?   
  
A thing, a thing, a thing  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
You think the money that you make  
Can substitute the time you take  
Take the keys here to my heart  
Then you can win my heart and get what's in my heart  
I think you need to take some time  
To show me that your love is true  
There's more than dollar signs in you  
Then you can win my heart and get what's in my heart  
  
  
I didn't even look too surprised when Harry was standing at the door, wearing that same grin. I guess he thought it made him look dashing and daring. (It didn't)  
  
"I was just responding to the note I had received before. Await no longer, here I am. " He looked very eager about something.  
  
"Yes, well there are some things that I must show you."  
  
As I went into my wardrobe to get what I was looking for, Harry had followed me. Good I thought. Now I won't have to carry so much.   
  
I held up a glass vase and a small 3kt diamond ring I had received from him last Christmas.   
  
"Do you see these Harry? The represent my love for you, which up until now I had thought, could never be broken. Well things change."  
  
I held the vase high overhead and carefully stuck it right on top of Harry's overly large head.   
  
"And this ring? Well this is what I think of it." I carefully opened one of the windows and threw it out of it.  
  
I then emerged from my closet with a dozen (dried) roses that I had saved and a box of many assorted hair ornaments.  
  
"If you really knew anything about me, you would know that daisies are my favorite flower and I despise hair pieces of any kind!" (A/n-I don't know that for a fact)  
  
I then took the dried roses, crinkled them into little pieces and magicked them so that they showered all over Harry's clothes and stayed there. Then, with a flick of my wand, all of the hair ornaments shot out of the box and clipped and ties themselves all over Harry's already abnormally looking body.  
  
I think that was enough humor for one night. I proceeded to leave Harry there so that he could face the humiliation of the 5 hysterically laughing girls that would witness seeing him.   
  
  
(The next morning)  
  
As I recalled the night before, it only made me smile even more. (A/N-Rhyme!!) Harry being caught in the girls dorm and having a weeks worth of detentions from Professor McGonagall. The only reason he didn't make a fuss was because he had already had enough of a punishment.   
  
(Later that day)  
  
Later that day, when the Gryffindors and the Slytherins were walking across the grounds for Care of Magical Creatures, Parvati said something that made me laugh more than I had ever laughed before.   
  
"Do you know whose ring this is?" I realized it as my own, the one I had chucked out the window the night before.  
  
"It was mine but it doesn't mean anything now. You can keep it. My love doesn't cost a thing."  
  
  
You think you gotta keep me iced  
You don't  
You think I'm gonna spend your cash  
I won't  
Even if you were broke  
My love don't cost a thing  
Think I wanna drive your Benz  
I don't  
If I wanna floss I got my own  
Even if you were broke  
My love don't cost a thing  
  
  
  
The song "Love Don't Cost A Thing" belongs to Epic Records and Jennifer Lopez. And the story line belongs to me, so don't be taking it. (Now you are all going to go out tomorrow and buy J-Lo because I said so!!)  
  
  
~*DanceChica*~  



End file.
